A fan, a common heat-removing device, is generally applied to such electronic devices as a computer, etc. The fan comprises a central disc, blades and a mute ring. The mute ring surrounds the outside of the central disc, and both have the same central point. A gap is formed between the mute ring and the central disc. Both ends of the blades are fixedly connected with the central disc and the mute ring, respectively. The blades and the mute ring are integrally structured.
At present, the distribution of the blades of the fan is designed according to overall design requirements (for example, an air output quantity requirement, an air input quantity requirement and the like) of the fan, while the blades of the integrally designed fan are uniformly distributed. Any blade can be overlapped with other blades after being rotated around the rotating axle of the fan for a certain angle, thereby resulting in easy resonance of the blades in the application process of the fan, influencing the normal work of the fan, and even damaging the fan and shortening the service life. Thus, the technical problems of poor performance and easy damage of the fan caused by resonance of the blades in the fan in the prior art needs to be addressed.